Drasgar Emsworth
Drasgar Emsworth |image1 = File:Drasgar_profile.PNG|full_name = Drasgar Rurin Emsworth|title = * Lord of House Emsworth * Highlord of the Silver Hand * General of the Fourth Division * Dawnbringer|born = -1 AC , Lakeshire, Redridge Mountains|status = Alive|race = Stormwind human|gender = Male|height = 6'1"|hair_color = Brown|eye_color = Blue|skin_color = White|class = Paladin|affiliation = * Alliance ** Kingdom of Stormwind *** Stormwind Armed Forces **** Fourth Division * Knights of the Silver Hand * Legion's Downfall|occupation = General of the Fourth Division|relatives = * Aaden Emsworth * Lindara Emsworth * Merlanda Arynn |house = Emsworth|companions = * Skaitia Drakornai * Gazy * Maielle * Lyaria Silverdawn * Rakarus Brighttotem * Drakthor * Alasadri Swiftblade|died = 32 AC, Broken Shore }}Drasgar Emsworth, Lord of House Emsworth, Highlord of the Silver Hand, and General of the Fourth Division, is a stalwart warrior of the Light that serves the Grand Alliance with justice and valor. His maxim is simple: to serve honorably and ensure the safety and success of his house and comrades. Summary Drasgar was born one year prior to the opening of the Dark Portal near Lakeshire in the Redridge Mountains. When the orcs of Draenor invaded Azeroth, Drasgar's father repelled the Horde whilst Drasgar fleed to Stormwind, and later to Lordaeron, with his mother. He lived there through his childhood and a majority of his teenage years until he came of age to travel to the city of Stratholme and train to become a paladin of the Silver Hand. After a few years of training, he was assigned to a division under the command of Uther the Lightbringer; Drasgar was a participant of the late Battle for Hearthglen, and was later present during the confrontation between Prince Arthas Menethil and Lord Uther prior to the Culling of Stratholme. After returning to Capital City, Drasgar set sail for Stormwind to join the Paladins of Stormwind, not long before the death of King Terenas II. For the next few years Drasgar served in Stormwind City and the surrounding area. During this time he apprehended a thief named Skaitia Drakornai, a woman from Gilneas. After she was released from prison the two got into a relationship, albeit it was short-lived as Drasgar was assigned to the Fourth Division, a military unit deployed to Outland. Their first assignment was from Honor Hold to Shattrath City, in what was called the Terokkar Expedition; during this time Drasgar got to know the soldiers of his unit, most notably its commander, Padin Uriall, whom had been a close friend of his father prior and during the First War. Following the Scourge attack, the Alliance organized an expedition to Northrend to combat the threat that was the Lich King. The Fourth Division was deployed to Valiance Keep, and later to Coldwind Heights near Angrathar the Wrathgate. Following the massacre at the Wrathgate, Drasgar led a group to gather survivors and take them in for healing at their camp; among the men they found was a lone orc warrior freezing in the snow, having been wounded during the battle. Much to his men's dismay, Drasgar took the orc, who later revealed his name to be Drakthor, in and allowed him to stay at their camp for a brief time until he was well enough to depart. After Drakthor's departure, Coldwind Heights came under attack by a Scourge force. This engagement ended the lives of many of the Fourth Division's most veteran members, including Padin Uriall; shortly after, his place as second-in-command was taken by his son, Jaxon. Drasgar led the remainder of the division to Wintergarde Keep, where he placed Thasiyra Dulan in charge whilst he and Jaxon flew to Dalaran to join in the assault on Icecrown. After visiting his half-sister Merlanda, who was training in Dalaran to become a mage of the Kirin Tor, Drasgar and Jaxon flew to the ''Skybreaker'''' in Icecrown. Following a confrontation with the Scourge at Coldfront Glacier, which ended in a massacre that rendered Drasgar and Jaxon lone survivors, Drasgar served in the assault on Icecrown Citadel, which saw Arthas' defeat and the end of the Northrend Campaign. After the black dragon Deathwing went on a rampage across the world during the Shattering, the Fourth Division was active in Silverpine Forest, performing reconnaissance on the Forsaken there. Later he sought out the aid of a night elf druid called Dorondaer to heal Skaitia, who was now afflicted with the worgen curse. During her time of recovery Drasgar worked with SI:7 agent Alasadri Swiftblade to uncover a Twilight's Hammer conspiracy in the Stormwind area. Alasadri ended up framing Drasgar, believing him to be the culprit behind this plot, however he was cleared and freed by Mathias Shaw shortly afterward. Drasgar and Alasadri proceeded to prevent an assassination attempt on a Stormwind nobleman. The Fourth Division was ordered to remain in Stormwind following the discovery of Pandaria while an elite force of Alliance champions was sent to rescue Prince Anduin Wrynn. Drasgar, Jaxon, and Skaitia were among the few chosen to arrive at Pandaria; however following the events at Garrosh'ar Point, Drasgar took a "leave of absence" to explore Pandaria with Skaitia. After wandering through the Jade Forest and Valley of the Four Winds, the two arrived in Kun-Lai Summit, where they parted ways as Skaitia went to train at the Peak of Serentiy and Drasgar rendezvoused with the Fourth Division at Westwind Rest. The Fourth Division participated in the campaigns in Krasrang Wilds, and later served in the Barrens prior to the Siege of Orgrimmar, which saw the defeat of Garrosh Hellscream. Drasgar was present at the trial of Garrosh shortly after. When the Iron Horde began their invasion of Azeroth, Drasgar was among the first to answer the call to war, and as such he took part in the Assault on the Dark Portal, during which he freed a draenei slave, Maielle. After establishing the Lunarfall garrison in Shadowmoon Valley, Drasgar worked closely with Maielle, a member of the Rangari, for some time before he departed for Talador to fight Warlord Blackhand at Shattrath City. Eventually Drasgar oversaw the construction of Lion's Watch during the Assault on Tanaan Jungle, and he was later present when Archimonde was ultimately defeated at the Black Gate. Drasgar took some time away following Archimonde's defeat, although only until the Burning Legion returned to Azeroth. Drasgar served in the Battle of the Broken Shore, the first major engagement in the Broken Isles Campaign, which saw the death of King Varian Wrynn, an event that fueled Drasgar's hatred for both the Legion and the Horde. For some time Drasgar repelled Legion invasion forces in Westfall until he traveled to Dalaran above the Broken Isles to aid in the gathering of the Pillars of Creation to end the Legion's invasion. He rejoined the Knights of the Silver Hand and was named Highlord in recognition of his past services; at the Sanctum of Light, he met Rakarus Brighttotem and Lyaria Silverdawn, a tauren and blood elf that were highly respected by the other paladins. On the Broken Isles, the Fourth Division established a base camp in Stormheim. Drasgar grew acquainted with the court of Prince Farondis in Azsuna, and while undercover in Suramar City he discovered blue dragons having been in hiding for over 10,000 years, under the leadership of Valanegos. Later, the Knights of the Ebon Blade assaulted the Light's Hope Chapel, seeking the body of Tirion Fordring to raise him as the last of the Four Horsemen. However, the attack was ultimately repelled, and left Drasgar disappointed in his old friend Gazy, who had led the attack. '(Complete this arc, where they duel.)' Once Gazy had been dealt with, Drasgar turned his attention to the Tomb of Sargeras, which was currently in the line of sight for Azeroth's forces. He organized a small, elite team to secure the entrance to the tomb, called the Legion's Downfall; however when they engaged the Legion forces at the tomb, they were betrayed by one of their own. A goblin, Kazamo, shot Drasgar through the chest with a rifle and fled the scene; the paladin's fall forced a retreat, and their attack was for naught. Several days later, Drasgar was resurrected in the Sanctum of Light by paladins under Lyaria's command. 'Legion, WIP.''' Drasgar's hatred for the Horde grew with each month following Argus's defeat at the Seat. After the Burning of Teldrassil, Drasgar served in the Battle for Lordaeron, leading the Fourth Division into battle against the Horde in an attempt to reclaim Capital City. During the battle he encountered Drakthor, who was serving as a Horde commander, which put an end to a relatively steady friendship that had lasted since Northrend. Later Drasgar and the most elite in the Fourth Division traveled with the Alliance's forces to Kul Tiras. Category:Human Category:Paladins Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Alliance Category:House of Emsworth